The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a storage medium, and a color conversion method for converting a color of an image for printing.
There are image forming apparatuses capable of switching between a normal mode and an economy mode to print an image. In the economy mode, toner usage is more reduced than in the normal mode. When printing is executed in the normal mode, the image forming apparatus prints an image a color of which has been converted based on a color conversion table for the normal mode. On the other hand, when printing is executed in the economy mode, the image forming apparatus prints an image a color of which has been converted based on a color conversion table for the economy mode. When printing is executed in the economy mode, there is a possibility that it is difficult to make discrimination between two colors of the same hue on a printed matter as a result of the reduced toner usage. Thus, the image forming apparatus can perform color conversion based on the color conversion table for the economy mode in a manner such that the two colors have mutually different hues, avoiding the difficulties in the discrimination between the two colors on the printed matter.